This invention relates to a target assembly for use in a magnetron-type sputtering device.
In a sputtering device of the type described, a target assembly is located in a hollow space in order to sputter a target material onto at least one object by the help of an electric field and a magnetic field intersecting the electric field. For this purpose, the target assembly comprises a target plate of the target material, a conductive body operable as an electrode to produce the electric field in cooperation with another electrode disposed in the space, and a magnet member for producing the magnetic field.
As will later be described with reference to one of several figures of the accompanying drawing, a conventional target assembly is defective in that efficiency is inevitably degraded when use is made of a target plate of a magnetic material.